The Legend of Zelda: Dark Armageddon
by Divine Link
Summary: An ancient evil has been released and it take more than an alone hero to face this evil. With unique heroes from different kingdoms across the Great Land, Link is going to need help to defeat this greatest evil ever known.
1. Prologue

In the land of Hyrule, somewhere in the forest, shadows whisper a legend that tells a legendary hero and the greatest evil ever known.

Many centuries ago, in the great lands blessed with prosperous forests, majestic mountains and beautiful waters, the people of the land lived in a time of peace. No evil had ever been heard or seen until a single night unfolds. Darkness shrouded the skies and shadows traveled across the great land, swallowing the light and mysterious black mist appeared in the forest. Days passed, people had gone missing whoever wandered in the forest and monsters started to appear far and wide. Villages and towns were swallowed by the black mist, leaving behind nothing but wasteland and lurked with monsters.

A great war of the century erupted and monsters began to conquer all six imperial kingdoms. With the five kingdoms under ruled by the invaders, Hyrule was the last defense to save the great land for freedom and peace. The last army overran the most powerful monstrous armies and victory seemed to be near. But the one who created this insanity could not be undone. Only death waited whoever opposed him. He called himself as Emperor Necrosis, Bringer of Destruction and Despair.

When hope had faded and the time of evil seemed at hand, out of the silence a brave young man appeared and chased the emperor. He alone brought to ruin against his dark magic and the hordes of his servants. At the final battle, the warrior wasn't able to defeat the final enemy and the emperor seemed eventually invincible. In the end, the wearyingly hero sacrificed his own life to seal away the dark emperor and saved the world from destruction and slavery.

Darkness had gone away and the black mist disappeared. Sunlight finally shone the earth and people and animals magically reappeared to existence. After there was great sadness in the land, men were silent, women and children cried in tears. The people took the body of the hero to a faraway land of sacred grounds. They have built a majestic temple to where they can bury him and made his heroic tell a legend to remember.

_"I won't forget this legend."_ Zelda thought. She gently closed the book and slid it into a shelf of historic books. Whenever Zelda had nothing to do, she always went to the Royal Library and read the books she can for the day. One book, Zelda had a hard time of finding and spoke. "Melartis?"

"Yes." A lovely voice replied and a beautiful woman came.

"Can you help me find the Book of Mudora?" Zelda looks around, "I have a hard time finding the book."

"Of course," Melartis searched and kneed down, "I read that book yesterday and I'm sure I have placed it here." Melartish was shocked. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's gone and I'm very sure that I placed it there."

"My father might have taken it." Zelda stood up, "He always does that, let's go ask him." Melartis got off from her knees and they went out to the halls and out of the silence a shadow passed by. Zelda and Melartish walked through the Grand Halls and went into the Royal Throne Room. There Zelda saw her noble father talking to General Crow, she came forward and he noticed her coming.

"Ah my darling daughter and Princess Melartis from Thera Kingdom." The king smiled and he dismissed the general, "Something wrong, Zelda?"

"Yes, have you taken the Book of Mudora?" Zelda gently asked.

"No I haven't dear." The king looked worried, "I feared this. An intruder was spotted in the castle and he managed to escape. I believe he stole that book."

"Why?"

"You know that book holds many secrets about our ancient Hylian language and there are some secrets are meant to be a secret. Somewhere in the land, there is a hidden temple that sealed away great evil by the legendary hero from centuries ago. I believe you know what legend I spoke of, my daughter." Zelda nodded. "In that book of Mudora, there is an ancient incantation, which allows the person to release someone which he desires." The king sat upon his throne and placed his hand on his forehead. "I immediately sent General Crow with a group of soldiers to seek the thief. Let's just hope that thief will not use that book for evil purposes."

"I must be going home." Melartis added, "I have to warn my mother about this incident." she bowed her head, "We will meet in time." Quietly she left the room with her loyal guards.

"Zelda." The king replied.

"Yes father?"

"Warn Link. We might need him."

"As you wish." Zelda responded.

Somewhere in the vast forest, winds blew through the branches and the sun shone ever so brightly. "Ha ha! You can't catch me!" A cute voice in the air yelled and a light fairy passed by so fast through the forest.

"Phew! I'm getting old for this game." A purple glowed fairy spoke and continued to chase the other fairy. "Okay where are ya, Kari!" He searched around the forest, under bushes, and into the fields of flowers. Suddenly he heard someone giggling and it was Kari hiding behind a tree. "Hmm!" he hummed and knew where Kari was hiding. "I wonder where my sister could be?" he chuckled and immediately rushed toward behind the tree and shouted. "Got cha!" Kari screamed in excitement.

"Oh that was fun!" Kari shone brightly, "Are we going to be there soon, Ren?"

"Yeah well we should be in the Hyrule region soon." Ren looked around, "Navi told us to go find her former partner and we'll be his partners for now. I think she said his name was Wink or something."

"Wink?" she raised her eyebrow, "I thought she said his name was Link."

"Ah whatever let's go!" Ren continued and Kari followed.

On the way, Ren flew fast and Kari tried to keep up, suddenly she bumped onto a stranger dressed in a dark cloak. "Oops! Sorry stranger!" she apologized and flew by the person, "Hey wait for me, Ren!" Kari swiftly flew and the cloaked stranger quietly left into the woods.

Ren and Kari flew through the vast forest, beautiful meadows, across a bridge and met many kind animals. They have finally reached their destination, the Kokiri Forest. "Ah we're finally here." Ren stretched in relief.

"Wow! It's so pretty here." Kari gazed upon the village of Kokiri, "Come on. Let's go find Link." They flew into the village and the whole Kokiri noticed them.

"Hey look!" A Kokiri girl yelled, "New guardian fairies!" The village was very welcoming.

"Hey!" Another Kokiri girl greeted, "Welcome to Kokiri Forest!"

"Thank you. We're looking a child named Link." Kari asked.

"Link?" the girl responded, "Oh Link hasn't returned in a very long time now. He left the forest and lives elsewhere."

"Oh yeah?" Ren added, "Well thanks."

"Link said he had to go to some castle." The girl pointed the way.

"Some castle huh?" Ren looked up. "Alright! Thanks for the info! Let's sprint Kari."

"Bye!" Kari waved and the Kokiri children waved back. "We're visit sometime again!" She yelled to them as she left with Ren.

In the great civilized town of Hyrule, the people of the elegant town lived in prosperous peace. Adults worked with pride, people passing by with welcoming faces and many children played with joy. "Oh my! So lively and civilized!" Kari felt excited and she explored around the town.

"Careful Kari!" Ren warned and decided to enjoy his time around the town. Suddenly he spotted a mother with an adorable toddler. "Aw! Cute kid." Ren got closer to the kid and suddenly the toddler grabbed Ren's wings. "Hey ow! My wings!" The toddler played Ren like a toy and the mother noticed something was wrong.

"Oh dear! Tim let go of that fairy." The mother gently asks and toddler obeyed.

"Oh thanks a lot lady." Ren responded, "Ouch that hurt a lot."

The mother giggled, "My little Timmy does that whenever he sees something that glows, careful next time. Bye the way I'm Fiona!"

"Nice to meet you Fiona, I'm Ren and yeah I will." Ren thought of something, "Um do you any by chance know someone named Link?"

"Link! Of course. That kind wrangler from Toara Village." Fiona answered, "He is somewhere around here, helping me to buy some materials."

Meanwhile somewhere else of the town, Kari still browsed around the lively market filled with crowds of busy people. "Okay I'm getting bored." Kari admitted and all of a sudden she bumped into someone's back of the head.

"Whoa careful whoever you are." the stranger turned around and it was a handsome young man, "A fairy?" The man slightly smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sir." Kari apologized, "Yeah I'm Kari the fairy. Nice to meet you! I was exploring around this lively town and I got bored after, then I bumped into you because I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Nice to meet ya, Kari." The man replied, "I'm Link from Toara Village."

"You're Link!" she gasped, "Oh gosh! I found you!" She flew around in circles of excitement.

"Me?"

"Yeah you! My brother and I were searching for you. Navi sent us to find you."

"Navi?" Link looked curious, "How is she?"

"Oh she's fine. She told us to be your new partners for now."

"Okay that's good." He smiled, "I'm honored to have you two as my partners."

"Hey Kari!" someone shouted behind of them. They turned around to look and it was Ren with the mother and child.

"Ren!" Kari replied, "Look this is Link!"

"Really?" Ren came closer, "Whoa you look cool, kid."

"Thanks." All of a sudden, the earth started to shook violently and the town was shocked in fear. Moments after the rumble stopped.

"What just happened?" Kari looked around and the people muttered in confusion and concern. "Hey look!" Kari looked up and she pointed out darkness shadowing the lands and the sky.

"The sky is getting dark." Ren looked above. The people froze in fear, watching the shadows passing by swallowing the light. "The shadows are somehow familiar." He worried. Out of the crowd, two royal guards came to warn to people to stay inside of their homes and one guard saw them.

"You're Link?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

"The king has asked your presence at the royal castle." The guard turn around, "follow me." Link looked at Fiona.

"It's alright, Link." Fiona demanded, "We'll return to Toara village from here." Link nodded and he followed the guard with his two new partners.

"Well here we go." Kari said to Ren and they followed along Link.

At the Royal Castle, Link spot many guards heavy secured the grounds around the castle and the two guards led him into the Royal Throne Chamber. There Link saw the King and Princess Zelda beside her father. Link kneed down one knee on the floor and bowed his head. "Rise Link from the outskirts of Hyrule," The King commanded and he obeyed, "I have summoned your presence with us to the sacred gathering place of Nostow. Link, a mischievous thief has released an ancient evil from ages ago. Its shadows had already darkened the kingdom of Hyrule and soon the tyranny will be beginning over the lands." The King stood up from his throne, "So I have chosen you to be the hero from this kingdom, will you accept this challenge?" Link nodded. "I have great faith in you, Link. The time has come for us to leave for the gathering. We must make haste." King Daphnes quietly left the chamber with Zelda.

"Link, follow us." Zelda added and Link obeyed.


	2. Imperial Senate of Nostow

Rain had fallen, the winds blew cold and at the outskirts of Hyrule, two beautiful carriages rode on the road leading toward the outlands. "Link?" Zelda spoke to him. Link gazed out the window of the carrige that he was in with Zelda, then after a moment of silence he looked at her.

"Yes?" He quietly responded.

"You look tense, what's wrong?"

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm just worried about home." Yet he again looked out the window.

"I know how you feel, Link." Zelda replied, "We will do all in our power to protect Hyrule and the rest of the kingdoms. You must be on the positive side." Link felt encouraged of the words she said and Link nodded in acknowledgement.

As they traveled through the outlands, Zelda noticed Link had new friends, "You two fairies are new to Hyrule?" she asked politely to them.

"Yes we are your majesty." Ren replied, "I'm Ren and this is my little sister Kari."

"Hi!" Kari waved, "It's nice to meet you, your highness."

"Pleasure!" Zelda smiled.

"Ugh how is this Nostow Kingdom, your highness?" Kari asked excitably.

"We'll arrive to the destination by nightfall."

"_Oh great!"_ Kari thought in boredom, "One more question. What are we suppose to do there?"

"My father will tell the Imperial Senate about the terrible incident. Tomorrow morning, all the royal families from over the great land will gather over the Grand Halls and all shall know about the upsetting situation. Then, the supreme chancellor will decide what we have to do about the devastation." Zelda explained clearly.

"Oh I see." Kari sighed. "I can't wait to get there."

"You always say that." Ren interrupted the conversation, "To be honest it's getting annoying, Kari."

"You know how this suspense kills me, brother!" Kari yelled to Ren and Zelda giggled to their sibling problems.

"Alright that does it!" Ren shouted and he ran closer to Kari and he roughly tickled her. Kari screamed and laughed.

"O-okay! Ah! Stop it!" Kari laughed, "Okay I give! I give!"

"That's better." Ren chuckled.

"We finally reached the regions of Nostow." Zelda applied.

"Wow! Really?" Kari got excited and gazed out the window, "Hey! It finally stopped raining!"

"Oh that's great! I hate rain!" Ren replied and Kari flew up and down in excitement. They have passed many farms, lively villages and long green fields. After they have reached a grey city, filled with people working hard and with great teamwork. The carriages went up a hill leading to an enormous gray castle, finally the carriages had arrived to the destination and Ren shouted. "Great! We're finally here!" Zelda smiled at Ren, after the guards opened the carriages.

"My lady." A guard spoke to Zelda and she reached out her hand to the guard and the guard gently pulled her out of the carriage. Zelda gazed upon the castle and remembered the past she cherished.

"_So many memories."_ Zelda thought. They have passed the bridge and entered into the castle. They went through the hallways filled beautiful armors and fantastic portrait paintings of the past royal families side by side. The group had stopped in front of a doorway guarded with doorkeepers.

"Welcome to Grey Castle, your majesty." The doorkeepers both greeted, "The Chancellor has expected your arrival." Without hesitation, they opened the doorway and they all entered into the chamber. One doorkeeper went forward and announced their arrival to the chancellor. "Chancellor Morlord, the Royal Family of Hyrule has arrived. King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Princess Zelda!"

The chancellor stood up from his throne and came down the stairs. "Daphnes, my old friend." He greeted, "It's good to see you again." He gave his friend a welcome hug and Daphnes hugged back.

"Its certainly is, Morlord." Daphnes replied.

"This must be the lovely princess Zelda." Morlord smiled, he gently took Zelda's hand and gave a kiss upon her hand like a gentleman. Then, he noticed Link. "And this must be the heroic man. It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Link." He took out his hand to him and Link shook his hand. "You must be dreadful tired of your long journey to get here." He added.

"Yes," Daphnes answered, "My family and my loyal soldiers are tired and they need to rest."

"Then my maidens will lead them to their chambers."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Zelda replied.

"As always."

"Morlord, I have to talk to you in private." Daphnes demanded.

"Of course. This way." Morlord pointed out to the halls and they went for a walk. Zelda watched them as they slowly walked away from her.

"Miss?" a voice called out and Zelda turned around and she spot a kind old lady who wore a blue dress and a white apron.

"Yes?"

"I'm Mina. I'll be your maiden for tonight." The maiden offered, "Please follow me, I'll lead you to your room." Zelda nodded and followed. They walked passed the hallway, went up to the stairs and the maiden opened the doors to where Zelda can stay.

"This will be your room for tonight." The maiden checked around the room. She closed the curtains and began to lid some wood on the fireplace to begin a roaring fire. After she prepared a warm bath and she finished, she came to Zelda. "Will you be requiring anything else?" she asked.

"I'll call you when I need you." Zelda answered, "Thank you, Mina."

"Yes, your highness." The maiden went to the door, "Have a nice evening." She added before she left and closed the doors quietly. Zelda took the warm bath and relaxed in the comfortable warm water, after the relaxation bath, she sat in front of a mirror and took a brush and she slowly brushed her golden hair. She wanted to wear her hair in braids and went to see Mina for help.

"Mina?" She called out and she spotted her talking to another maiden. The maiden heard her call and came over.

"Yes, your highness?" Mina replied.

"I need your help with something."

"Yes anything!" She came into the room and Zelda sat back onto the chair.

"Would you oblige me by interweave my hair into a braid?"

"Of course." The maiden replied and began to interwoven her hair and Zelda opened a beautiful music box to listen. After long minutes, the maiden finished her hair and Zelda was grateful.

"I'm very grateful to you for your help." Zelda smiled.

"You're welcome, your highness." The maiden smiled back. "Well it's getting late. Time for you to rest." Zelda stood up and the maiden helped her to settle in bed. "There you go. You're going to have a big busy day tomorrow, I'm sure." She comforted her.

"I believe so." Zelda felt settled.

"Good night, your majesty." She finished and left the room quietly. Zelda took a deep breath and slowly she fell asleep.

During the quiet sleepy night, Zelda had a dream, she dreamt that she was in a middle of a wasteland and she began to recognize that it was Hyrule in ruins. There were flames, black ashes covered the ground and smoke shrouded the sky in darkness. She was appalled to see it, tears dropped down from her eyes and suddenly she heard a sound of a crack of a twig. She turned around and she gasped in fear, dark shadows charged to her and the darkness swallowed her and then her vision turned black and Zelda knew nothing more.

Zelda opened her eyes, she sat up and she noticed it was already morning and the sunlight shone the room brightly. She got off from the bed and went outside to the balcony. She placed her hands upon the railings and she was concerned about nightmare. _"I wonder what that dream meant."_ She thought. Zelda gazed above the beautiful clear sky and its spectacular view made her calm. Moments after, she heard someone knocking on the door. Zelda went back inside and responded. "Yes?" The doors opened and it was Mina the maiden.

"Good you're awake." Mina smiled and brought a nutritious meal for Zelda and she placed it on the table near the fireplace. Mina went over the fireplace and check it was still lid. "That's good. The ashes are still burning." She placed more firewood upon the fireplace and she used a blower to make the dim flames to much stronger. "There's much better." Mina stood up from her knees and Zelda took a seat. The maiden cleaned her hands first, she took a seat next to her and then she started to serve Zelda. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Mina took the teapot and gently poured the tea into a white cup. She gave the cup to Zelda. "Thank you." She replied and Mina kindly enough joined her to drink. After the meal, Mina immediately cleaned the table and Zelda thanked her. "Thank you for the kind meal."

"You're welcome, princess Zelda." Mina bowed and left the room. Zelda stood up and went out to the balcony once more. She gazed upon the beautiful landscape of Nostow, and then suddenly she spotted a large group of people rode on their noble steeds, dashing towards the Grey City.

"_Hmm,"_ She thought, _"the others are starting to arrive."_ She looked down at the city and spotted a familiar face. It was a friend of Zelda's, Princess Melartis with Melartis's beautiful mother Queen Naruteen and they entered into the castle.

"Princess Zelda?" A manly voice called out her name.

"I'm over the balcony." The person came out and it was Link with the fairies. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning." Link replied and they came over the rail.

"The others are arriving."

"We have noticed." Link looked down and he also spotted a face in the past. "Hey, look!" Link pointed his finger to someone and Zelda took a look at the person. "It's Prince Neo from the Lorain Kingdom. He hasn't changed one bit." Zelda smiled at Link.

"Those long journeys you had him. Over the Dark Mountains, the Twilight Sea and some other lands I can't remember." Zelda replied and Link chuckled. "What are you doing here, Link?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, your father asked to come and get you." Link answered quickly. "The meeting will begin soon."

"Oh I see." Zelda turned around, "Let's go then." Link went forward and she followed him. They went down to the stairs and through a large hallway and went inside into a chamber. There Zelda saw his father talking to Morlord, "Hello, father."

"Good morning, Princess Zelda!" Morlord grinned.

"Good morning, Chancellor." Zelda bowed and King Daphnes came forward.

"Zelda we best go into the Grand Halls now. The meeting is about to begin." King Daphnes demanded.

"Yes, father." Zelda obeyed and she walked passed through a beautiful red curtain and went inside. In the Grand Halls, there were many balconies with three chairs for all the royal family members to be seated, which they can all listen to the chancellor and it is where they can discuss important matters. Zelda took the seat on right and she saw the other royal family members already seated, waiting patiently for the meeting to begin.

"Link," Daphnes spoke to him, "You have to come with us." Link nodded and they went into the balcony and took their seats. At the center of the court, Chancellor Morlord with two wise men walked at the center.

"Welcome all Royal Family Members from the western kingdom, to the far the eastern sea, to the radiant south, and finally from the high northern." Chancellor Morlord shouted with nobility. "We're here today at the request of King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule from the north." All the members fixed their attention at Daphnes and he stood up from his seat to speak.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you who have come." The King nodded, "I have terrible news of what happened yesterday at Hyrule." The members were quiet and listened carefully. "Our worst fears had been answered. Hyrule has been shrouded in darkness and a mysterious black fog had appeared in the vast forest. It is indeed true that Emperor Necrosis from the legends had returned." When they finally heard the tragedy, they all have spoken in concern and fear at once.

"Silence!" Morlord yelled and the room went quiet. "Our ancestors have dealt this great evil and now it's our turn to defeat the evil emperor."

"Impossible!" A strong Zora interrupted and it was a king from the south. "According to the legends, the emperor was invincible and the hero wasn't able to defeat him."

"True, King Voleran." A woman replied and it was Queen Naruteen who had spoken. "The hero from the legends made a grave mistake in the past, he had to first vanish the emperor's immortality."

"How's that so?" King Voleran asked.

"I can answer that question." The King from the West answered, "According to the ancient inscriptions that I have found. The emperor used six mysterious orbs to keep his immortality intact and he hid the orbs at the ends of the earth. Where no man can ever reach."

"Where are these orbs, King Toranus?" King Manorin of the Rito tribe questioned his answer.

"The inscriptions say he hid one within deepest vast forest, one inside the heart of volcano, one under the ocean, one inside depths of the earth, one on top of the highest mountain and the last one is somewhere above the skies." Toranus answered and the whole court muttered in confusion, then suddenly Daphnes remembered something important.

"The forsaken castle…" He whispered, Zelda noticed what he said and King Daphnes then looked at her.

"The forsaken castle?" Zelda spoke to him. "You don't mean about the Forgotten Legend of Natora?"

"Yes." He whispered, and then he spoken to the court. "I know exactly where the orbs are located." Everyone looked at Daphnes and listened. "Do you all know about the forgotten legend of Natora?" Everyone responded positively. "So the legend tells where the orbs are located across the great land. In Hyrule, the Forsaken Castle." Daphnes explained.

"In Lorain, in Fire Mountain." Toranus replied.

"Deep below the grounds of Thera, the Cavern of the Lost." Naruteen added.

"Beneath the waves of Wyther, the ruins city of Anzuli." Voleran admitted.

"Over highlands of Ishchi, Yudin Mountain." Manorin remembered.

"And above the skies of Nostow, the Sky Temple." Morlord finished. "So our first priority is finding these orbs across the great land. Now it's time to choose your heroes of salvation."


	3. Beginning of Another Journey

In the Grand Halls, loud chatter in curiosity flooded in the whole court of deciding their heroes and a moment to soon. "I have chosen Link. With his courageous heart, he will smite the evil with light and justice." King Daphnes spoke and Link felt so proud and encouraged by being chosen by the king.

"Very well." Chancellor Morlord nodded. "Has the others had already chose?" Link was curious and stared at one serious person whose arms like wings and had a beak instead of a nose.

"Yes." Manorin answered, "I have chosen Aerit, our top competitor in our tournaments and the strongest and fastest flyer in all of Ishchi." It was the one, Link noticed he will be chosen and Link sighed.

"I choose my daughter." Naruteen added, "She has become a strong and worthy knight of Thera and with her magic, she'll overcome the obstacles on the journey." Melartis was proud being chosen by her mother and felt encouraged as well with the upcoming new adventure she'll have in time.

"I've chosen my son, Prince Neo." Toranus stated, "With his mastery of swordplay and his strong will to battle against the forces of evil. I know my son won't let anyone down." Neo smirked in pride and looked at Link, he nodded and Link nodded back.

"And I decided to choose Zorli." Voleran uttered. "Zorli has been a loyal knight in Wyther and he has become the swiftest swimmer then other." Zorli was a strong Zora and he held a sharp spear.

"The Election is done, but the road to salvation has just begun." Morlord declared. "At the break of dawn, the heroes shall begin their journey across the great land, while the others prepare for an upcoming war in time. The imperial meeting is dismissed. Good luck to us all." Morlord turned around and left the spotlight with his apprentices. All quietly left the balconies and prepared their heroes.

After the meeting, Link was asked to see the King over the Armor Chambers and he didn't hesitate to go to the king. At the destination, he spot King Daphnes with Princess Zelda and there Daphnes was beside a large chest. "Link." He responded, "It is time to tell you something important." Link was curious. "Within this chest." He pointed, "Is an armor that belonged to your father." Link gasped in shock. "Your father became a noble knight to Hyrule. During the last war in the past, he defended his own life to save mine. I'm deeply grateful to your father." Daphnes nodded, "You may come forward and open the chest."

Link stared at the chest and slowly came toward it. He kneeled down on one knee, and then he quietly opened the chest and Link finally saw the armor. The armor was beautifully sparkled in green light, he could see his reflection on the armor and the old armor seemed renewed recently. "We have enhanced your father's armor and made it lighter and stronger." Daphnes added. "Your noble father said that you would wear his armor someday and I promised him that you will." Link took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll be honored." Link replied.

During the quiet sleep of the night, Link with the fairies was the first people who awoke in the city and went outside to breath in the fresh air of the morning. He waited for dawn to break and gazed out the far distance. Finally the sunlight started to peak out from the other side of the mountains and the light was getting brighter. The sun finally rose from the mountains, reached high above and shone the Grey City. "Wow! The sunrise is so beautiful!" Kari shouted.

"It sure is, Kari." Ren replied.

"It is time." Link thought. "Another grand adventure unfolds." He took another deep breath and they returned inside.

At the Armor Chamber, Link spot Zelda carefully preparing the armor and she noticed him. "Good morning, Link." Zelda greeted, "I came here to assist you." She smiled and held a body armor part in her hands. Link nodded and sat down onto a chair in front of Zelda. She rose up the armor, Link raised up his arms and Zelda lowered down the armor into him. "This armor has mysterious magic." Zelda took another armor part and went behind of Link.

"How's that so?" Ren asked her.

"Its magic protects the armor from falling off your body." Zelda answered and she continued to put on the shoulder armor. "Also the magic words are Icus Narus to release the armor and only you can release the magic. You understand?" Link nodded.

"I see." Ren replied and Zelda brought the lower leg armor parts.

"Almost done, you can put on the leg armor parts by yourself." Zelda added and went over the chest. "Last one." She declared and took out beautiful gauntlets. Link turned around to look. "Your father's gauntlets." She reached out the gauntlets to him. Link took the gauntlets and carefully put them on. "A perfect fit." Zelda smiled and Link looked simply ravishing in the armor. "I must say. The armor makes you look noble." Zelda believed. "No wonder I said that your name is familiar when we first met." Link remembered.

"I agree." Ren and Kari saying at the same time.

"The armor feels so light. It feels like I'm not wearing it at all." Link touched the armor.

"Oh yes. That's also the magic does." Zelda added, "Let's meet the others at the Main Hall." Zelda walked quickly and all followed.

As they reached the main hall, everyone was astonished by the armor Link wore and Link felt proud. "You look great in that armor, Link." Prince Neo admitted and reached out his hand to Link. Link took his hand and shook a handshake. "It's great to be partners with you again, Link."

Link patted Neo's right shoulder and replied. "So am I."

"Quiet now." Morlord announced, "King Daphnes will show where to go from here." Daphnes went over the table and put down a rolled up paper. Morlord's apprentices helped Daphnes and rolled out the paper and revealed a map of the great land. Daphnes examined the landscapes and Hyrule was the closest to Nostow.

"Gather around heroes." Daphnes commanded and the heroes came around the table and took attention at the map. "The closest gem is here." He touched the destination with his finger.

"Lost woods." Melartis replied.

"Yes." Daphnes explained, "According to the legend, the Forsaken Castle rests in a hidden meadow that was never found deep in the forest. The forest is a dangerous place and I know Link and you Melartis already known that." Melartish and Link both nodded.

"How about just fly over the forest?" Aerit responded.

"You won't be able to see it, Aerit." Daphnes replied. "The trees cover the view completely." Aerit sighed and continued to listen. "Once you obtain the gem in the forest. We'll talk through the Gossip Stones that I have given each of you." They acknowledged. "And above all, we must cooperate with each other whenever happens. Godspeed."

"Hmph!" Aerit walked away. "I work alone." He went down the stairs and left outside. King Manorin shook his head in disappointment in Aerit.

"Forgive him." He said. "He'll come around." Link blinked and he spot Aerit soaring away to Hyrule. Shortly after, the people of the city revere the heroes, as they rode across the city and went passed through the bridge and dashed off to Hyrule.

Somewhere in the vast forest of Hyrule, a peaceful little village lived in harmony and the villagers had prepared to settle down for the night, but somewhere close to the village and a black fog slowly crept out from the woods and its mists headed toward the village.

At the entrance, a watcher in a tower noticed the black fog. "What is that?" The watcher fixed his eyes. "Naro, do you see that?" He asked and a man came over.

"A black mist?" Naro responded. "Hmm. We better check what it is, Meldor."

"Yes, sir." Naro obeyed, he took one lantern and went down the ladder. Naro followed and they went off toward the trail, leading to the mist. As they got closer to the black mist, the air seemed to get colder and a feeling of a presence.

"It's getting cold, all of a sudden." Naro shivered

"I noticed and I also feel uncomfortable about this." Meldor replied and they continued to walk until the black mist started to move slowly towards them and the mist was growing larger.

"It's growing." Naro started to feel worried, "use something." Meldor looked around and he spotted a wooden stick, he took it and used it to stab through the black haze. He pulled it and checked if the stick was affected.

"Nothing to worry about." Meldor sighed and the mist passed through their feet. Suddenly Naro noticed something about Meldor.

"Meldor."

"What?"

"What's happening to your hands?"

"Huh?" Meldor looked at his hands and suddenly he gasped. "Their disappearing!" Meldor screamed and out of the darkness, a monstrous roar shrieked.

"We must warn the village!" Meldor yelled and tried to move, he tripped and disappeared into the darkness. Naro was shocked and screamed in fear. He ran towards the gate and suddenly something grabbed his leg and he fell onto the mud. He quickly checked and was shocked to see a demonic monster holding his leg. He tried to get it off, but it was strong and it hold on very tight. The monster pulled Naro into the darkness and Naro screamed for the last time and the black mist crept into the village.

Meanwhile back in Nostow, the heroes rode on across kingdom, rain started to pour down onto the land and a warm breeze blew across the meadows. They have passed green forests, wooden bridges and until they have reached a trail leading to a creepy forest. "This is it." Link claimed, "This will lead to the lost woods. Take caution and stay close together." Melartis took a deep breath and they went into the complex.

Into the woods of the maze, Link led the others and quietly they followed him, their eyes fixed upon the forest, wondering what will happen and suddenly Melartis felt worried. Link had noticed her and felt something very strange. "Stop." Link commanded.

"What's wrong, Link?" Neo asked.

"Something is not right." Link got down from the horse and he took one step at the time. Suddenly a twig snapped somewhere nearby them and Link quickly took out his sword. The others were all anxious and Link grabbed his shield and slowly come closer to the sound. They heard approaching footsteps, Link raised up his sword and suddenly the unknown revealed and it was Aerit.

"What?" He questioned, "You trying to kill me?" Link sighed.

"Aerit. We have to work together." Link responded.

"Whatever." Aerit replied and walked by. After a moment of silence, Link started to hear a note playing.

"Wait." He whispered. "Do you hear that?" Everyone was quiet, carefully listening to the silence and all of a sudden they heard a tune and slowly a creepy melody began to play.

"This melody scares me." Kari replied and shivered in fear.

"It's alright, Kari." Ren hold Kari's hand, "I'm here beside you."

"Hey listen!" Kari suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Someone is singing." Kari listened. Everyone went silent once more and carefully listened to a woman slowly singing a melody.

"_Somewhere in the great wilderness_

_Dwells a terrible darkness_

_Oh please follow this melody_

_Do not worry and thou shall see."_

"Do not worry and thou shall see." Kari wondered and started to think. After moments, Kari simply shouted. "I understand!"

"Huh?" Ren responded and everyone stared at Kari.

"Link!." Kari flew in front of Link's face. "Don't you get it?" Link was silent and thought for a minute. "What's one thing we have to worry about in lost woods?"

"Don't get lost." Link responded and looked at the others. "We have to follow the melody…leading to the lost…and it will lead us to where the darkness sleeps." Link nodded at Kari. "Lead the way, Kari."

"Okay." Kari felt proud and quietly she listened with her incredible ears. "That way!" She pointed to the east and led the way. Everyone followed, they have passed through the maze, across beautiful gardens and finally Kari led them into a tunnel. "The music is coming from the other side of this tunnel, should we continue?" Kari asked Link.

"It's alright, Kari." Link walked into the tunnel, "I'll lead through here." Kari nodded and flew to Ren. "Let's continue." In the gloomy tunnel, they heard a river in the darkness and with a sound of water drops. At the end of the tunnel, they reached a ladder and one by one they carefully climbed down. On the grounds, Link finally spots light in the distance, "We're almost, there's the way out." Link went ahead.

"Wait!" Zorli shouted and Link completely stopped.

"What is it?"

"I heard something moving in the darkness." Zorli was ever watchful at the shadows and moved his eyes like a cat and Aerit looked around the darkness.

"Can you see them, Aerit?" Zorli whispered.

"What are they?" Aerit responded.

"I think…their Degles." Zorli continued to listen, "Those small mischievous demons with wings that flap like Keeses." Suddenly he heard a noise coming closer, "I hear wings." Aerit quickly looked around and spotted a flock of the creatures.

"Their too many of them!" Aerit rushed toward the light, "Run!" Everyone quickly followed and the sound of the flapping wings came closer. Zorli turned back and began to fight off the demons with his mighty spear.

"Zorli!" Aerit shouted.

"Don't worry about me!" Zorli yelled, "I'll fight them off while all of you escape! Now go!" Aerit groaned in anger and ran off with the rest. Zorli was getting tired, after he swung his spear and swipe off the demons, but more demons kept coming and Zorli was cornered off to a ledge. Zorli was exhausted and had no choice, but to jump off into the unknown.

Outside of the cave, the others were save on a beautiful green meadow, Aerit fell onto his knees and took a punch on the ground. "I should have helped him!" He shouted in anger.

"Aerit." Melartish placed her hand on Aerit's shoulder. "Zorli has done a noble act. I'm sure we will see him again. Trust me." Aerit looked at Melartish, he took a deep breath and stood up.

"Well." Aerit looked at Link, "Have we reached our destination?" Link looked around and saw a tower up ahead. He walked up the hill and caught a glimpse of an enormous castle that was covered with plants and vines. He looked back at Aerit and nodded.

"We're here." Link responded. "The Forsaken Castle." Everyone else came up and they set their eyes on the castle. After moment of silence, they walked down and proceed to the castle.


	4. Forsaken Castle of the Greens

As they approach the ever standing tall castle, the walls of the castle were completely covered with green moss and long vines wholly closed the windows and doors. When winds blew through the castle, noises that were disturbing to the ear cried and they calmly went across the bridge and came near to the gate. The gate was closed and Link looked at Aerit. "Aerit, We need thou to open the gate." Aerit nodded and he walked in front. He spread his wings, and then he took a high jump and flew into the air. He soared across the strong castle walls and landed onto the switch that opens the gate. The gate slowly slid up and everyone continued toward the entrance. The doors were blocked with large plants that had sharp thorns and beautiful red roses. Link unsheathed his sword and cut the vines off the door. "Neo, give me a hand here." Link placed his hands on the left door and Neo got the other.

They slowly pushed the doors open and all caught a sight of three hallways, at the end of the hall in front were a large door and the other hallways lead into a turn. Almost all the walls were covered with vines as well and had large spider webs were on the corners. Old rusted armors aligned side by side through the hallway and a long red carpet lie on the floor. "Be careful everyone. There could be lots of traps in here."

"Ugh!" Kari scoffed, "This place gives me the creeps." Kari flew closer to Link.

"Well!" Neo shouted with enthusiasm, "What are we standing here for?" Neo took out his sword and ran toward the right corridor.

"Heh! What a show off." Ren muttered. Link chuckled and looked at Melartis.

"I'll take the left corridor." Melartis walked.

"I'm with thou, Melartis." Aerit applied and took the lead.

"Mel!" Link replied.

"Yes?" Melartis stopped and turned around.

"Be careful." Link smiled, Melartis chuckled in response.

"Don't forget Link that I saved thou twice from the Frozen Guards." Melartis smiled and proceed further. "And besides, I have Aerit with me." Link nodded and gazed toward the hallway in front of him.

"Let's go." Ren responded to Link. "We're ready whenever thou are, Link!" Ren flew wiggly. Link nodded and went straight toward the hall. At the middle, Link suddenly heard a quick sound and looked around. "Boy." Ren flew in front one of the old armors. "These armors are creepy." Ren turned around and spot one of the armors rose up an axe behind of Link.

"Link! Watch out!" Kari shouted. Link quickly turned around, the armor suddenly stroke an attack and Link immediately jumped out of the way. Link landed onto his back and he gasped, when he saw two more armors stroke their attacks against Link, he quickly rolled to dodge it and that attack almost hit Link.

"Whoa!" Ren gasped, "Thou alright?"

"I'm alright." Link stood up and wiped off the dust on his armor. "Not over yet. I still have to go through the rest."

"Looks like it." Ren flew closer to Kari and held her hand very tight. Link took a deep breath, he started to run and he armors constantly attacked as he passed by. One stroke was early, Link took a jump and performed a back flip. Link constantly back flipped and dodged every attack, until he bumped onto the door and fell into the room.

"Oh my gods." Kari sighed in relief. "That was intense!" She yelled in excitement.

"Ugh!" Link grunted, "I hate going though those." Link stood up, turned around and a spot a sight of an enormous beautiful structured chamber. "A chamber." He gazed upon the rich details of the structure and there were four giant statues of beautiful maidens kneeling and reaching out one hand up toward the ceiling. Link then noticed that ceiling had an opening, but it was completely covered in giant spider webs and which made the room dwelt in the shadows. He walked down the stairs, then he went in the center and looked around to see anything that might help.

"Hey!" Kari shouted and Link looked at her. "Look at this!" Kari found inscriptions that were engraved on each statue. "It's some form of an old language." Kari added. "I can't read it." Suddenly they heard a scream somewhere and both were worried. "That sounded like Melartis." Kari responded, "Hurry! We have to find her!"

They rushed up the stairs, went through the hall and toward the left hallway. Link then ran down a stairway, opened a door and when he closed it was suddenly barred by strong silver metal bars. In the room, the whole ceiling and walls were completely covered with spider webs and there were many dusty bones on the floor. "Ah no." Kari muttered.

"What?" Link replied, then suddenly he spot Melartis up on a corner and she was covered in the webs. "Melartis!" He shouted, she didn't respond and suddenly they heard a monstrous shriek. "That sounded like a Skulltula. I better hurry." He ran toward a wall close to the corner of Melartish being held. Kari flew up and pulled some webs off Melartis's mouth. Link climb on the webs and came closer to Melartis. Out of a hole on the ceiling in the centre of the room, a leg slowly crept out and shrieked. Link looked back and spotted the spider crawling out of the hole. He started to pull off the webs off Melartis and she started to open her eyes.

"Link…" She weakly responded. Link finally set her free and placed her on his shoulder. He jumped off the wall and he gently placed her on the floor. "I feel…so weak…" Melartis muttered. Link took off one bottle of red potion on his belt and gave it to her.

"Don't give up, Melartis!" Kari encouraged her.

"Here. Drink this." Link took off the lid and immediately gave it to her. After a moment, she was revitalized and she finally opened her eyes.

"I thank thee, Link." Melartis smiled and suddenly the Skulltula was about to attack Link. "Watch out!" Melartis kicked off the Skulltula.

"I'm grateful." Link chuckled. He stood up and pulled up Melartis onto her feet.

"We're even." Melartis smiled. Suddenly more Skulltulas crept out of the hole and dropped down from the ceiling. "Ugh!" Melartis scoffed and unsheathe her sword. "Shall we?" Melartis looked at Link, he nodded and both attack the creepy crawlers. They swung their swords, swipe and stabbed the monsters and the creatures burst into smoke and the barred doors slid up.

"Where's Aerit?" Link had noticed that he's not here with her.

"I don't where he is." Melartis replied, "All I remember he tried to save me from those Skulltulas. Maybe he was taken by them."

"Then we have to search for him." Link sighed and continued to explore the castle with Melartis. They went through the door and entered into a long hall. Link felt suspicious and slowly took one step at a time, suddenly he fell into a large trapdoor and Melartis quickly grabbed him. "Ugh. I hate falling into trapdoors."

"Ha!" Ren shouted. "I knew there's a trapdoor!"

"Oh gosh, Link." Melartis looked down at him, "You keep falling into these traps."

"He does?" Kari gasped. Link chuckled and Melartis pulled him back up.

"How can we across the opening?" Melartis exclaimed.

"Hey look!" Kari shouted with glee. She flew across over the opening and found a switch. "It's a switch!"

"There's always a switch." Link stood up, he took out his bow, set an arrow in place, aimed quickly and released. The arrow swift across the hall and suddenly the arrow completely stopped and fell off.

"Oh my gods, what just happened?" Kari responded.

"It's some kind of barrier." Link looked at Melartis, "Thou know what to do." Melartis nodded. Link prepared another arrow, Melartis enchanted a spell upon the arrow and it shone glowing light, and then Link took a shot. The arrow penetrates the barrier and hit the switch. From the other edge of the opening, a stone bridge slid all the way to other side and they continued the next room.

Into the room, they found a stairway leading up and they didn't hesitate to stop. Up the stairs they ran and came into another chamber. The chamber was similar to where Link has been before and there were six old red flags of different symbols that hung from the ceilings and on the walls were portraits of the mysterious people. "Who are these people?" Kari asked and flew close to one portrait.

"I believe these people were part of the royal family." Melartis answered. Link explored around the chamber, there were four locked doors and when Link went into the centre, an evil laughter roared in the chamber and a gloomy hideous ghost appeared floating in the air. "Link! Up there!" Melartis yelled and Link spotted the ghost.

"Ah! Heed my warning." The ghost groaned, "Get away from this place!"

"We will not!" Kari shouted.

"If you will not leave this place," The ghost glared. "You will suffer a terrible fate!" The black spirit took out a sword and strokes an attack at Link. Link jumped out of the way and took out his sword. The ghost turned around, it took a deep breath and exhaled out a black mist. Out of the black mist, a flock of Poes flew out of the mist and all had cornered them to a corner. "Ha ha ha!" The spirit laughed horribly, "I warned thou." Suddenly out of the silence someone scarred the ghost on the face and it screamed in agony. Melartis spotted the attacker and it was Aerit.

"Aerit!" Melartis shouted and she was glad that Aerit was safe.

"Sorry that we're late." Aerit replied.

"What do you mean we're?" Ren questioned. In front of Link, Neo dropped down from the ceiling and he took a hard swipe to push away the Poes.

"Neo!"

"I won't let thee have all the fun." Neo smirked and Link chuckled in response. "Now go back to the shadows!" Neo shouted and charged at a Poe. He took another swipe and swung his sword, and then the others began to attack the rest. Aerit used his sharp talons to distract the gloomy spirit, while the others used their weapons to attack the Poes and soon after the vicious fight the Poes vanished into nothing. Aerit took another swipe on the ghost's eyes to blind it and it screamed in agony. Neo quickly kneeled down and then Link rushed toward to behind of him, he stepped onto Neo's shoulders and took a jump toward the ghost. Link vertically swung his sword to defeat the last spirit and the gloomy figure roared in pain and exploded into a cloud of black smoke.

Out of the smoke, something dropped and fell right in front of Link. He picked it up and it was a small key. "A key and I guess it open one of those locked doors."

"Hey!" Kari shouted, "Look over there!" Kari flew over toward one of the doors and pointed above the door. "It's some kind of symbol." On each entrance, there were four different symbols and Link had noticed that one symbol was a Triforce, the other symbols had a Dragoness sign, a Lorainish marking and the last had a symbol of an eagle. "Oh I get it." Kari replied, "These symbols represent all of thou and so only those related to the symbols has to journey on their own, I believe. So which room that key will open, Link?" Link checked the key and spotted a Triforce symbol engraved on the end.

"Hmm looks like we're first up." Ren implied and Link nodded in response.

"Oh my gods." Kari sighed, "Alright! Let's go!" She shouted with enthusiasm. Link went forward to his door and he slid the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door, suddenly when the lock clicked open, within the walls a noise of moving gears blared and on the center of the chamber, an hourglass had appeared on a stone pedestal from the surface. All the companions gasped and they noticed it's a race against time.

"Link, thou must hurry." Melartis yelled. "Find whatever thou can." Link nodded and rushed into the room. Link gasped, when he spotted a key hanging on a chain down from the ceiling and he noticed the only way to reach the key is by jumping on platform to a higher platform. He quickly took a big leap onto the first platform and began to rush toward the key.

Meanwhile in the chamber with the others, Melartis inspected the pedestal and noticed there were four keyholes on each side. "Hmm, there are keyholes on each side of this pedestal and I think each of us has to find a key in the rooms." Melartis suggested.

"Link better hurry up." Neo replied and all waited patiently.

In the meantime, Link was five platforms away from reaching the key and kept going. Suddenly he took a weak jump and didn't land onto the platform, he grabbed at the ledge, thus saving himself falling to his death. "Whoa! Link be careful!" Ren shouted. Link grunted and pulled himself up onto the platform.

"Just four more to go, Link!" Kari replied and flew up to the key. Link didn't hesitate to continue, he took a high jump and another. He done another and finally had the key in his grasp. "Hurry, Link! Let's make haste!" Link nodded. Link jump off the platform onto a lower platform, he rolled onward and jump off once more and land onto the entrance and returned back to the chamber.

"Link!" Melartis responded, "Quickly! Use the key on the pedestal!" She pointed to the keyhole and Link rushed toward the center and used the key. On the left side of the pedestal, an opening revealed and inside it, was another key to the locked doors. Melartis took the key and examined it.

"It has the symbol of an eagle." Melartis explained.

"It's the Ishchi symbol." Aerit replied, Melartis looked at him and threw the key. "I won't be long." Aerit caught it and ran to his door. He unlocked the door, the door slid open and Aerit walked into the darkness, suddenly all heard an explosion in the room to where Aerit went. More explosions crashed and blared, a few moments later, there was silence.

"Hmm I wonder if Aerit is alright." Kari worried.

"I believe so, Kari. He's kind of tough. Well for Ritos it's their nature being like that." Ren answered quickly. All nodded to Ren and they waited for Aerit's return. Suddenly the door slid open and Aerit ran toward the pedestal and used the other key he found. He groaned in pain and fell onto his knees and Melartis gasped.

"Oh no, you're hurt!" She gasped.

"I'll be fine." Aerit assumed. He took out a vial of red potion and drank it. He sighed and admitted. "Those cannons are really rough. Who is next?" The pedestal opened another and it has a Dragoness symbol.

"It's my turn." Melartis kneeled down to take the key and quickly rushed to the second last door. She slid the key into place and turned it, the chains fell off the door and slid open, suddenly a cold icy wind from within the room blew across the chamber and Link felt chills. Melartis noticed Link, she knew what is hidden in the white haze and she became cautious. "Nazu-ee-lak!" She enchanted a spell and out of magic she grasped a sword. She walked into the frozen room of winter, the door slowly closed.

In the room of ice, snowflakes gently had fallen and Melartis had a hard time seeing through the freezing haze. She walked quietly toward the center of the room, suddenly a shadow-figure bearing a sword attacked out of the white and Melartis stopped the attack and hold the sword in place. Melartis gasped in shock, as she spot the attacker's face and it was Link. "An illusion image of Link?!" Melartis shouted. She shoved him back, she turned around to slice and thrust her sword at the illusion. The illusion faded away and Melartis spot a Frozen Guard with its glowing red-eyes. She charged at the illusionist and sliced it into pieces, suddenly a Freezard came out of nowhere and it blew its freezing breath at her, she quickly jumped out of the way and saved herself from freezing to death. Melartis looked at the Freezard and she spotted a key inside of it.

She quickly stood up onto her feet, she took a breather and then charged at it, the Freezard roared out, Melartis side dodged it and jumped toward it and sliced the ice creature into half. Out of its scattered ice body, the key sparkled light in a blink of an eye in the snow and Melartis immediately took it. Then suddenly it stopped snowing and the room started to warm up with heat and the snow and ice melted away. As she walked toward the door, it slowly slid open and returned to the pedestal and used the key to release the last key.

"Finally." Neo grinned, "My turn." He took the key and ran quickly toward the last challenge.

"Thou make haste, the hourglass is almost done." Melartis stated. Neo looked at the hourglass and he only had five minutes to complete his task. Neo took out his sword and entered and the door quickly closed. Everyone waited and all had stared at the sandglass, but they all started to look worried and already four minutes passed by so quickly.

"One minute left!" Kari shouted.

"My gods!" Ren replied, "What's taking him? Maybe Neo's challenge is battling against an Iron Knuckle."

"Perhaps." Link answered.

"Twenty seconds left!" Kari counted. "Oh Neo better hurry up!"

"I'm sure he'll make it." Link claimed, "He never lets me down."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five—" Kari counted with fear, then suddenly Neo came out of the room and ran toward the pedestal, he quickly slid the key into place and turned it just in time. Neo sighed and collapsed onto the floor and took a breather and Link grinned in satisfaction.

"Phew!" Neo stood up onto feet, "Those trapdoors slowed me down a bit and those pesky Wizzrobes were a pain." Everyone chuckled at his troubles, but all were still glad he made just in time and suddenly the pedestal vanished back into the floor. They yet again heard the sound of moving gears beneath the walls and on their right revealed a secret stairway leading toward the upper floors.

"Shall we?" Melartis intended. Link nodded and everyone climbed up the stairs and all are ready for their next challenge of the dark puzzling castle.


End file.
